


Vixen and Picasso

by CozyKitsune



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: A LOT of Angst, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - 1920s, Angst, Blood and Injury, Character Death, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gun Violence, I am a simple fic farmer, I mean there's a little, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Italian Mafia, New York City, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Violence, plz comment and love me thanks, some very inconsistent updates, sorta idk??? i haven't written that part yet we'll see
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2020-01-23 08:28:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18546049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CozyKitsune/pseuds/CozyKitsune
Summary: Two artists slighted by America make a troublesome duo. Lila decides to take matters into her own hands after her father is gunned down by a group of anti-immigrant fighters. Inheriting the infamous skulk created by her grandfather, Lila is the head vixen of the Rossi Clan’s mafia. Calculated, vengeful, and charismatic, she quickly makes a name for herself both on the big screen and in the shadows. Her one weak spot seems to be the small spitfire of a painter, who quickly learned to earn his keep in the Fox Trot to save his life, and his beloved mother. They never imagined they’d fall madly in love.





	1. The Roaring 20's

**1920's, New York:**

On some days, New York is one of the most beautiful places on Earth. This was one of the many other days...

A short, red-haired, nineteen-year-old walked under the onyx sky filled with gloomy clouds and few stars. The moon managed to peek through the clouds bathing a soft light down upon the city.

He stops muscles tensing when the sound of gunshots crack through the air as loud as thunder but without the raw power of a storm. In comparison they were tinny and small, coming from one direction only. He knew he should be used to such a sound, it was a usual occurrence around these parts, it was just another murder in the city, another mother's child buried when the sun comes up or else cremated if no-one claims it. Sometimes that happens just because they can't afford the burial.

Nathanael Kurtzberg changes his usual route home ducking into a dark alleyway because even though it may be risky with muggers waiting in the shadows it was far safer than running into a gang war. He decides to listen to the airwaves that night to hear if some big gang boss had been shot that way he would know to stay away from the streets for a while. That was what urban survival was all about now, be prepared, don't upset the gangs, lie low when the chaos comes. And it does...with alarming regularity.

Nathanael finally walked up the street framed by grubby apartments. Many were overstuffed with large families sharing a house with oversea foreigners hoping to make a new life in the land of opportunity. Nathanael fights off the urge to roll his eyes. They called it the land of opportunity but from what he saw the rich got richer while the poor stayed poor. It was no wonder why crime ran rampant within the city's walls.

As he starts his walk up the metal steps towards his apartment let, he stops, heart thumping when he sees the two large figures outside the door of the small apartment. He hesitates to wonder if he should turn and run away, then he thinks of his mother. His blood runs cold. Slowly he approaches, his legs feel like lead but he wills them on.

Despite the tremor in his body, he says, "And what are you two gentlemen doing around my front door?"

They turn to him, faces still cloaked in shadows. "Tony sent us, I'm guessing you know why"

Nathanael clenches his fists "S'pose I don't, mind reminding me?" before he can even blink the other guy has him pressed against the wall, hand clutched around his throat.

"Don't try to play smart, you runt" a heavy Italian accent hisses in his face.

The other man steps forward his face finally showing in the moonlight, Nathanael can make out a heavy stubble around his chin, a scar across his nose which was crooked from many a fist fight. "Where's the money? Tony's been more generous than he should be giving ya an extra week to get the money" a flash of silver shine's in his hands as flicks a knife.

Nathanael's face pales. "A week's not up yet" he manages to quip through the growing pressure on his throat.

"It's Friday and Tony don't like doing business on the weekend" the man smirks. "So, where's the money, Kurtzberg?"

Nathanael's mind buzzes with excuses to get out of this. He had no chance of getting the amount of money that they were asking of him. Being a freelance photographer didn't provide much job opportunity and he knew to try an pursue the art career he had wished for as a child was a no go.

"I won't be getting paid until tomorrow, can't you just give me that much longer?" Nathanael pleads.

The two men glance between each other. Then the man with the knife gives a brief nod. Nathanael gasps as he is released.

"A day, and don't be thinkin' of running off or else your poor old ma won't see the light of day again" he smirks.

Nathanael looks at them with a glower as they trod off back down the steps with ruckus laughter. Nathanael leans against the wall and sinks to floor putting his head in his hands. 'I can't do this anymore…how do I know if she's even still alive? curse him for putting us in this situation' he rakes his hands through his hair, forehead creasing. "I can't give up, she's the only family I have left…" he stands up, raking through his pockets for his flat key. He lets himself in, feet trailing inside the dark flat.

He switched on the light, it slowly came on then kept flickering on and off. Nathanael sighed loudly as he flung the door closed with a thud behind. Yet another thing that he hadn't the money fix. In the flickering light, he walked across the floor and flopped into a tattered old armchair. One of the only pieces of furniture that remained in the apartment. Leaning his arms on legs, he places his forehead in the palms of his hands.

"What am I going to do?" as he says this aloud there comes a brash knock on his door. He looks up with round eyes. Who would be calling around at this time of night? Nathanael never got visitors it wasn't like he had any friends in this city. He slowly gets up chair creaking and approaches the door cautiously wondering if it was Tony's goons back with changed minds. Sighing to himself he opens the door. Coming face to face with an Asian woman with midnight blue hair cut in a bob.

"Nathanael Kurtzberg?"

He glances behind her at the two men standing stoically behind her in suits that had obviously cost a pretty penny. He knows they aren't Tony's goons from this fact. Still, he stays on edge.

"Who's asking?"

She rolls her brown eyes "We haven't got time for the tough act, our boss has requested to see you, we have a car waiting for you" she turns to walk back down the steps.

"Wait, you don't honestly think I'm going to just follow you into a car knowing nothing"

She sighs not even turning around "Mr Kurtzberg I would rather we did this without any problems but no matter what you will be coming with us" she looks back around with a glint in her eyes.

Nathanael gulped and looked to the two men noticing them reaching into the inside pockets of their suits probably to retrieve guns.

"Max, Kim no need for that, I'm sure Mr Kurtzberg doesn't want any violence" her voice is smooth as she smirks.

Nathanael nods, he shuts the door of his apartment and locks up before he silently follows her. Max and Kim follow behind him so he knows he can't make an escape. His brain buzzes with questions. He was sure Tony was the only psycho after him. He had made sure to lay low and not piss off any of the other bigger gang-leaders. With a thumping heart, he gets in the car, the dark-skinned man holding the door open for him. He isn't quite sure which of the men are Kim or Max. He settles in the soft seating of the black car. Kagami beside him as the door is shut. Max and Kim get into the front seats. The one with a bearded stubble and more muscle takes the driver's seat. He starts the engine, which roars to life in the quietness of the night.

"Um so where are we going?" he asks the Asian woman.

"You'll find out when we get there" is her blunt reply as she glances out the window at the passing street signs.

Nathanael sits back in the seat, still a little anxious but much less scared. The colour returns to his cheeks. He knows if they were intending on killing him they would have already done so. He glances out the window, blinking at how fast the buildings pass by. They come to a sudden stop, brakes screeching as they just avoid crashing into the back of another vehicle. Nathanael puts his hands in front to stop him hitting his head off the back of the front seat.

"Kim what did I tell you about speeding?" she snaps at him.

"Sorry, ma'am" Kim shrugs, not seeming sorry in the slightest "I can't help it if the rest of this city ain't as good at driving as me, now can I?"

Nathanael looks between the two finally able to put a name to each man. If Kim was the muscle, he guessed Max was the brain. The other man confirmed his thoughts as he pushed glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"Kim, as I always told you this is the time of night the roads are busiest, everyone's taking it to their advantage to smuggle the alcohol to the speakeasies around town"

"That's what we should be doing but no, the vixen wants us to go collect this runt for her!" Kim jerks a thumb behind him at Nathanael.

He frowns, brows furrowing. He keeps his mouth shut though wanting to hear more information. From what he learnt so far the Boss as they kept calling them was nicknamed the vixen. His lips draw in a tight line. He had never met nor heard of such a person who he assumes is a female.

"Less yapping more driving!" the woman beside him growls "and I'm sure Luka and Alix are doing a better job at delivering than you, at least Alix won't drink half of our supply" she glowers at the back of his head.

Kim uses his right hand to turn the steering wheel veering out of the busy traffic and on to a somewhat quieter road. "I only drank one bottle of whiskey, can't blame a man for being thirsty, Kagami"

Nathanael looks to her finally learning her name. he watches as she folds her arms, thin eyebrows creasing as she opens her mouth "I can, and I will"

"Maybe if you two stop the arguing you'd realise we're at our destination" Max cuts in.

"Oh yeah, thanks for that, Max," Kim says, he pulls the car in along the kerb.

Nathanael looks out the window with wide eyes to see the tall terrace house they had pulled up alongside. So different from the grubby apartments in the part of the city he lived in. This was the rich part of the city, no doubt about it.

So, what did some richo want with the likes of a poor boy like himself?

"Are you coming, Mr Kurtzberg, the Boss doesn't like to be kept waiting" Kagami stands by the car door looking at Nathanael with a raised brow.

"Right" he moves forward and gets out. "This better not be a waste of time" he follows Kagami up the stone steps, past stone foxes on pillars but when he looked closer, he saw the foxes each had more than one tail. His eyebrows raised at that artistic choice.

Kagami takes the door knocker in her hands and taps it against the dark red of the door "Oh, don't worry Mr Kurtzberg," she glances over her shoulder "The Vixen doesn't waste anyone's time"

The door opens, a petite girl with blond hair chopped up short stands in the doorway with a welcoming smile. Nathanael frowns wondering if this is the supposed vixen, she didn't look too threatening.

"Welcome back, Kagami" the blonde chirps. Stepping aside to let the group trail in. "I was worried you'd be much longer, I was at my wit's end trying to calm her, you see, she's desperate for this information What's, it"

Their feet tap against the hardwood floor as they come off the red carpet that cloaks the entrance of the front door. Nathanael looks around with keen interest. Craning his neck to look up at cream roof which had a swirled texture pattern.

"No need to worry anymore, Rose, we got the guy she wanted," Max says, nodding his head towards Nathanael.

Rose's round blue eyes settle on Nathanael who had finally focused back into the conversation. Rose quickly brushes her hands against the cloth of her pink skirt. "Oh, Your Mr Kurtzberg, it's lovely to meet you, I'm Rose" she holds out a hand.

Nathanael raises an eyebrow at her politeness compared to the rest of the people he had met so far. Still, he accepts her offered hand shaking it. "…Thank you" he replies.

"We can have time for introductions later" Kagami's cold voice cuts in "This way, Mr Kurtzberg" she starts walking up the grand staircase, her heels strike lightly against each step. Nathanael swiftly follows leaving Rose in the foyer as he walks up the swirling staircase holding onto the polished bannister. He hears Max and Kim's footsteps behind him, one heavier than the other.

Once he reaches the top of the staircase his feet step onto the plush red carpet that lines the landing hall. Kagami wastes no time walking on then turning left through a set of oak wood doors. Nathanael follows in a slower manner glancing around at the paintings that hang on parts of the wall and the antique pottery and ornaments that sit on pedestals against the wall.

"Move on, would ya!" Kim prods him in the back.

He looks around with a glare but then resumes his walk at a faster pace as he turns into the room Kagami had gone in.

He realises it is a large spacious study. Kagami stands at the side of the desk made from dark wood and littered with paper and fountain pens that are stacked in a small pot. With small bottles of black ink beside it. Two photo frames one smaller than the other face the opposite direction

In the seat behind the desk sits a woman with long brunette hair that fall's over her shoulders and tanned olive skin. Her green eyes fall upon Nathanael. His eyes widen as he realises this was who Kim had referred to as Vixen. He could see why she certainly was attractive.

"Mr Kurtzberg, I presume," she says in a smooth Italian accent.

Nathanael nods.

"Please sit" she indicates to the green leather seat opposite her. Nathanael glances at Kim and Max who loiter in the doorway. He moves forward and sits gently down.

"Thank you, Kagami but I can sort this out myself," Vixen says, glancing up at the Asian woman.

"Are you sure? I can ask Max or Kim to guard the doorway" Kagami glances at Nathanael suspiciously. He fights off the urge to roll his eyes.

The Italian beauty chuckles "That won't be needed" she looks to Nathanael with a teasing smile "I'm sure Mr Kurtzberg doesn't have any nasty intentions"

Nathanael's eyes widen at her blunt words

Kagami bows her head "As you wish" she walks across the room to the door shooing Max and Kim back down the stairs then closes the door leaving Nathanael alone with the Italian.

She pushes some of her hair behind her ear as she opens her top desk drawer.

Nathanael glances around the brightly lit study. A tall bookcase that reaches the ceiling catches his eye. Stuffed with books their spines showing and the gold lettering on some catching on the light. An arched window that takes up half of a wall allows moonlight to spill in.

"Nice place you've got here Miss uh…" He looks to her for confirmation.

She smiles "Rossi, Lila Rossi"

Nathanael nods "Right, well it's a nice place, Miss Rossi"

She places some papers on the table while glancing around with glazed eyes. "It's not really my place…well, it is but it will always be my fathers…"

Nathanael raises an eyebrow. Then Lila shakes his head.

"Don't mind me" Lila says, "How about we get down to business?"

"That's what I've been waiting for this whole time" Nathanael deadpans.

"A man after my own heart then" Lila smiles and slides out a thin square of paper from a folder. "You took this photo for the spotted lady, correct" she points a sharp nail on the cut out of the newspaper photo.

Nathanael glances at it, it was the photo he had taken to go along with Alya Cesaire's article on the new movie theatre opening on main street. He frowns "Why do you care about a movie theatre?" he asks, not answering the question.

"I don't care about that, look closer!" Lila taps the photo, her nail making a sound against the wood of her desk.

Nathanael sighs but leans closer narrowing his eyes. Then he spots it in the shadows a man stands just out of the alleyway, long trench coat cloaking his body. He appears to be talking to someone, but the other person is out of sight behind the wall of the alleyway.

"It's a man, so what?" he states, sitting back straight in his chair.

Lila sits back too, glancing to the side as her eyes narrow "Not just any man, he's the right-hand man to the leader of the group who killed my father!" she growls.

"Look I'm sorry for your loss and all, but what's this got to do with me?" Nathanael says "I'm just a photographer, I'm no thug"

Lila finally looks at him with keen green eyes "Well, I know that, I just thought maybe you saw the man he was talking to, no one has ever seen the boss of them you see so I don't know who to go after" she tilts her head "Unless of course, you managed to catch a glimpse of him in passing"

Nathanael smirks, an idea forming in his head. He crosses his arms "Maybe I did, but I'm not the type to just give up information so what's in it for me?"

The way he saw it Lila Rossi was desperate to get information that would help her avenge her father he, on the other hand, was desperate to get the money to pay off Tony and his goons and get back his mother. This way he could right the wrongs his father had done upon his family.

Lila smirks "My, Mr Kurtzberg I must admit I underestimated you"

"A lot of people seem to do that" He quips.

Lila laughs and leans closer to the desk "Then I must apologise" her green eyes narrow "Now then what's your price, oh and spare no detail, I don't like doing business while being kept in the dark"

Nathanael sighs, unfolding his arms to place his hands on his laps. He was afraid of her asking for the full story. "You sure you want all the details it could get complicated"

"Oh, I don't mind complicated, I'm sure you can tell that I'm quite complex myself" her red painted lips curl into a smirk.

"Very well" Nathanael blows some of his hair out of his eyes "To put it simply I need money, a lot of money, My father was never an Airedale so he would always be out and up to trouble, my mum never tried to stop him, to be honest, she was fed up with him" he shakes his head "Sorry I'm getting off track, anyway my father managed to get himself in a lot of trouble with this man, Tony but instead of staying to face the consequences he ran off leaving all the blame in me and my mums hands…" he took a breath "They took my mum and won't let her go until I repay all my Fathers debts" Nathanael bowed his head looking at the hands he was currently wringing together.

"That's an interesting story but how much does this Tony fella want?" Lila tilts her head.

Nathanael bites on his lower lip "15,000 dollars"

Lila nods "I see, and you expect your mother back after this transaction"

"Obviously!" Nathanael folds his arms.

"And…I don't mean any offence…but how do you know if your Mother is even safe or alive?" Lila asks cautiously.

Nathanael's freezes at the question and then he looks at the Italian with a burning glare "I know she's not safe" he hisses "But I've got to have faith she is still alive"

Lila gives him a rueful smile "Right, I'm sorry" she bows her head. He hears her take a deep breath before looking back up "So the information you can give it now?"

Nathanael frowns "How do I know you'll give me the money if I tell you?"

"I could ask you the same question" Lila snaps.

"I ain't giving you any information until you help me, so it seems like we're reaching a dead end" Nathanael moves the chair, pushing his hands against the arms to stand up.

"Wait!" Lila exclaims.

Nathanael raises an eyebrow "Yes?"

Lila stares at him almost studying him for a moment then speaks "I don't give money away for just anything, and I won't be giving any money until I know this mother of yours is alive, so we'll contact this Tony and until then you can stay here under my protection" she looks at him expectantly.

Nathanael pouts at the fact she was being smarter than him "I s'pose…but how do I know if your protection's any good"

Lila stands up "You're in the lair of the Rossi clan and I'm the vixen" she slowly walks around the desk fingers trailing on the wood "So don't you worry your pretty little head about that" she side-eyes him, her lips quirking at the side.

"Looks like it's my best deal then," Nathanael says standing up.

"Oh, it is" she purrs.

Nathanael holds out a hand "shake on it?"

"You waste no time do you" Lila bites back a laugh at his eyeroll. Then steps forward taking his hand in hers to shake on the makeshift deal. "Now then, it looks like we're partners for the time being"

Nathanael smirks "It looks like it"


	2. If its danger you seek, come on over

"Now then let's get everything in order," Lila says walking back over to her side of the desk "Tell me everything I need to know about this Tony and the situation" she reaches across and fixes the bigger photo frame angling it more in the light.

Nathanael notices sadness cloud in her eyes as she gazes at it and wonders if it is a photo of her father. He shakes his head a little, forehead creasing as he tries to think of all he should tell her.

"Tony…he's may be dangerous to the likes of me but I'm guessing from all I've seen he's more like the rat while you're the cat…"

"I would prefer being a fox" Lila walks to the window, Nathanael catches her grinning reflection. His eyes roll at her words.

"Fine, you're the fox and he's the rat" he watches as Lila nods.

"Anything else?" she prompts, looking over her shoulder.

"Um…oh yeah, they're expecting the money tomorrow morning…" Nathanael bows her head.

Lila turns around "So they wanted you to fail all along I'm guessing" her expression turns grim. "How long did they give you to raise the funds?"

Nathanael's brows furrow "Uh, I think it was around a few weeks, they did add on an extra week once I uh, asked but that was it" he rubs the back of his neck.

Lila sighs "This situation isn't looking good" she mutters.

"What do you mean?" Nathanael snaps. Lines creasing his forehead as his mouth tightened to a solid line.

Lila looks up, opens her mouth then closes it. "Don't worry about it, the morning will give us a clearer mind" Nathanael can tell she is forcing the smile on her face "I'm sure your as tired as am I, it's been a long day"

She moves across the room towards the door then stops a few steps from Nathanael. He blinks as he realises, she is staring intently at him. Before he can ask Lila steps closer and moves her hand over his face pushing back his hair, to see both his eyes. Her eyes widen.

Nathanael flushes and opens his mouth to protest "W-what-"

"I must say Mr Kurtzberg you could break a few hearts if you tidied yourself up," Lila says. She finally steps back and removes her hand, the curtain of hair falling back over one of his blue eyes. His body heats up as he watches her sizing him up, he feels as if she is imagining what lay beneath the clothes. When his gaze locks with her green eyes sparkling with mischief, he knows he is right. "Do you mind?" he snaps.

"Oh, I don't mind at all" she purrs back, red lips drawing back in a smirk. She finally looks away much to his relief. "Remind me to tell Kagami that we're going shopping in the morning," Lila says as she walks to the door of the study.

"What for?" Nathanael asks, his feet moving to follow her.

They head back out into the landing covered in the red carpet. Instead of heading down the stairs Lila turns to go past more rooms down a long corridor. "A suit of course" she glances over her shoulder.

"I don't mean to be rude but I'm not sure a suit would be the best for your figure" Nathanael quips.

Lila stands by a door, a hand rested on the doorknob. "How would you know? You've yet to see me in a suit" she looks at him with an arched brow "and you won't" she opens the door and walks in. Nathanael swiftly follows. "The suit is for you, but I know you already knew that"

Nathanael decides to stop the joking, his lips drawing in a tight line "I don't need charity you know" he brushes down his scuffed blazer "My clothes mightn't look the best, I know, but I have no need for a suit"

"It isn't Charity, Mr Kurtzberg" Lila smiles "You better learn this now I suppose, I like my men in suits" she winks "And as I said, you'd be quite the looker if you tidied yourself up"

He frowns despite the redness growing in his cheeks "Fine if you're going to be stubborn about it"

"Good," Lila says, she runs a hand along the curved bedframe "Now I suggest you get some sleep, we have a busy day ahead of us"

"Wait this is my room, what about my stuff at my apartment?" Nathanael exclaims.

Lila chew on her lower lip "Do you have anything important, worth a lot of value?"

"Of course, I do!" Nathanael throws his arms wide "There's my camera for one and also my paints-"

Lila's eyebrows raise "Paints?"

Nathanael stops, cheeks reddening "Yes, I'm an artist…at least I like to consider myself one"

"You're certainly full of surprises" Lila chuckles. "How about you write a list, I'll send two of my men around to collect it all, much safer that way don't you think?"

Nathanael reluctantly nods. He didn't like the thought of strangers touching his things, but he was sure Tony's goons had heard of his mysterious departure and would be sniffing around. "They'll need the key, that's if they haven't already broken the door down" he searches through his pockets then grasps the key on a thin chain. He holds it out to Lila.

"Thank you, I'll make sure your stuff gets to you safely," she says, pocketing the key. "Now please try to get some rest" she walks out, heels tapping against the wood. The door softly shuts behind her.

Nathanael puts a hand on the soft bedding, a red quilt with golden leaves embroidered within it. It was certainly soft to the touch. He decided to sit and rest his tired bones. He was not going to sleep though.

' _How I do truly trust her…'_

He knows he can't, at least not yet. For all, he knows she could be downstairs laughing with that Kagami about how much of dumbbell he was. He scans the room to keep his eyes awake. It was a far fancier bedroom than his own at home.

His at the apartment had been about the size of a storage closet with one narrow metal bed with a crummy mattress, one small set of drawers to hold his few belongings and a some faded blue curtains which had a few moth holes along the bottom. Compared to that, the double bed with all the comforts one would need seemed like a luxury for a king to him, yet here he was sitting on one.

He gazed around the room, eyes taking in every last detail. The rouge coloured curtains had already been pulled shut. He wondered what kind of view lay behind them but fought off the curiosity, he felt far too tired to get up and investigate.

A closet stood in the corner, dark wood with a curved curled design at the top like a sort of twisting dragon. His eyes wandered away from it as his ears focused in on the sound of ticking that filled the room coming from a grandfather clock. Nathanael noticed the distinct shape of a small fox with the letter 'R' resting between its body and tail cut out on the top edge. While his mind wondered what that meant he cast tired eyes around the rest of the room and looked at the bookcase, much smaller than the one he had seen in the study, this one only had a few books on the bottom two levels. The top two lay empty. Nathanael blinked his eyes hoping to remain awake. Every inch of his body was already screaming at him to sleep he wanted to fight it.

' _Lying down for a few minutes won't hurt'_

He moves his legs up while kicking off his shoes. His body sinks into the soft mattress and his eyes close for a few seconds before he forces them open again.  _'Can't sleep…'_ his eyes close again, he lets them rest then opens them wide blinking  _'What if it's a trap…I mean she seems nice…but can't be sure…'_ he yawns. Pushing up his pillow, he rests his head on it. Slowly his eyes shut and this time they do not open as quiet snores start to drift out of him.

When Nathanael's eyes finally crack open he is first aware of the faint light drifting through the cracks of the curtain.

He sits up and stretches.  _'I'm not dead…at least I think I'm not'_ He sits up, swinging his legs over the bed to rest his feet upon the floor. He looks at the ground letting his body finish waking. Then stuffs his feet in his shoes, fixing the backs on tight before standing up. He pushes the curtains open and morning sunlight warms the room. He stops and stares at the quiet neighbourhood scenery. More terrace houses line the street below. He notices that the Rossi terrace house is the only one with stone pillars bearing statue animals. He drags himself away from the window and towards the door. He opens it and heads out when his foot connects with something. He grabs onto the doorframe to stop himself tripping then looks down. A brown cardboard box lays at his feet. The flaps are open, and he can see his belongings are in the box, a letter lay on top. He crouches down and picks it up eyes scanning over it.

_Here are most of your belongings, well, the ones_

_we could fit in a box at least._

_I forgot to get that list from you and_

_when I went came to ask you, I found you fast asleep._

_(did anyone ever tell you that you're quite cute asleep)_

Nathanael pauses from reading to frown, face flushing at the fact Lila had been watching him sleep.

_Your camera and art supplies are all there I made sure._

_~ Lila x_

He rolls his eyes at the 'x' she ends the letter with. Even in writing, she had to be a flirt someway. Picking up the box he heads back inside the room and places it on the bed.

As soon as he reaches the end of the stairs, he finds Kagami standing in wait for him. "Ah, Mr Kurtzberg, Lila asked me to tell you that she would like you to join her for breakfast, in that room just down the corner" she points.

"Okay, thank you," he says. Then he makes his way down the hall, the soft thuds of his feet sounding louder in the quietness of the house. He comes to the room Kagami had pointed towards, the door is closed but not shut, he pushes it open. He is attacked by the smell of eggs, bacon and toast.

He walks in and is greeted by Lila's energetic voice, far too energetic for the early morning.

"Ah, you came just in time, I'm serving up!" she smiles. She stands behind the kitchen isle holding a frying pan in one hand and a spatula in the other.

He raises an eyebrow at the fact she is cooking breakfast. He hadn't imagined her as the little wife type. He watches as she uses the spatula to take one egg off the frying pan and place alongside the bacon and toast on one plate. Then the second egg goes on the other plate containing the same amount of bacon and slice of toast. Lila looks up at him watching and grins "Well, don't just stand there gawking, this food ain't going to eat itself"

He approaches "You cooked this?"

Lila rolled her eyes "No, the ghost of my Nonna did, of course, I cooked it!"

"No need to get snarky" Nathanael mutters.

"Now what do you want to drink, tea, orange, coffee?" Lila asks, turns to the cupboards that line the walls.

"Coffee please" Nathanael replies. He picks up the plate nearest to him. Lila glances over at him "You can sit down with that, I'll just make this coffee for you"

"If you're sure?"

"You're my guest, I can't be expecting you to make your own coffee," Lila says then waves him towards the round table positioned just at the window, a small lace cloth lay upon it.

Nathanael placed his plate down noticing the knife and fork already set down for him. He sits down and doesn't have to wait long until Lila places a cup of hot coffee beside him, the steam rising up and curling in the air.

She sits opposite him with her own plate and cup of coffee. She gets stuck into eating her breakfast while Nathanael glances down at it suspiciously. He prods the egg with a fork, his brows furrowing and his nose screwing up. He looks up when he hears Lila melodic laughter fill the room. "It's not poisoned if that's what you're worried about"

He smirks "Maybe not intentionally"

Lila frowns "If my food isn't good enough for you then you don't have to eat it!"

His eyes widen as he realises he had offended her. "No, I'm sorry" he offers an apologetic smile "I meant that as a joke, sorry, your cooking looks wonderful, truly"

Lila finally smiles again "Then you better eat it before it gets cold"

"Will do," he says, then takes his knife and fork cutting into the egg.

"So, do you think this Tony will be sniffing out for you today?" Lila asks.

Nathanael swallows "Uh, he'll probably just send his goons around"

A smirk appears on Lila's face, eyes narrowing villainously. "Brilliant, that way they can deliver a little message"

"A message?"

"Oh, yes, see I've got a good team and Kagami is good at getting information on everyone and this Tony fella well with what I've got on him we won't have to fork over a dollar" Lila chuckles, then bites into her slice of toast.

Nathanael's eyebrows raise finally understanding how high the Rossi's must be in the gang world. He looks down at his plate "So we're going to go see them now?"

"Course not" Lila laughs "I like to keep them waiting and don't you forget we've got to get you suited up" she scraped her chair back and stood up. "Now come on Picasso, we've got work to do!"

Nathanael raises a brow at the new nickname but makes no comment. Standing up and following her out.

They walk down the hallway and Nathanael can see Kagami waiting at the front door. Lila approaches her "Kagami I presume the car is ready"

"Yes, tinted windows as you wished" Kagami responds "Do you want me to accompany you?"

"No need for that yet, maybe later" Lila winks as she takes a green flight jacket with black fur around the neck from the coat hanger and puts it over her cream short-sleeved chiffon blouse. "We best be going, Mr Lumiere can be quite impatient"

"Is he some important…contact" Nathanael asks, following her out the door.

Lila laughs "You could say that"

They walk down the steps, Lila just a little ahead when Nathanael stops staring intently at the statues that had sparked his interest the first time he saw them.

"The statues" he calls out.

Lila stops on the last step turning around "Excuse me?"

"Ah, the statues are foxes, right?" he questions "But they have more than one tail…"

Lila smiles looking at the statues "They're foxes, yes, but not the kind you may be familiar with"

Nathanael raises an eyebrow "A fox is a fox is it not?"

Lila chuckles "No, that is a kitsune, a Japanese fox spirit"

"Oh," Nathanael mutters looking at the statues with new eyes.

Then Lila walks on to the car. "Come on, Picasso, or we'll be late"

Nathanael nods, rushing down the steps and clambering into the car beside her.

After driving through busy traffic they pull up along a shop. It is painted black and on the swinging sign painted in white lettering the words: Lumiere's Suits is displayed. Lila opens her door as it is nearer the sidewalk. Nathanael moves across and gets out her door as well to avoid being hit by any of the speeding cars.

Lila pushes the door open, the bell jingles. Nathanael follows a step behind the Italian as they enter the dressmakers or well, suit makers shop.

The red curtains in the back flutter then they slide open. An old man with salt and pepper hair, an impressive moustache and lines on his face indicating his age stands there and a grin lights up his face when he sees Lila. "Mademoiselle Lila, it feels like a forever since I last saw you!"

"Mr Lumiere, I must apologise for being late, the traffic was hell" Lila chuckles.

"That does not matter!" Mr Lumiere rushes forward taking Lila's hands in his "You must know I wept when I heard of what happened to your father, He was a good man, I'm sorry"

Lila smiles ruefully "Thank you…you know he would only wear suits made by you"

Mr Lumiere chuckles "That is because he had good taste!" he lets go of Lila's hands and turns heading to the back of the shop "Come, come we have work to do!"

Nathanael smirks "That your boyfriend?"

Lila glances at him "Why you jealous?" she starts to walk on.

"Oh, you would love that" he mutters while rolling his eyes. He follows her. Pushing past the red curtain. When he walks into the back his eyes swiftly look over the area.

Two mannequins stand in the corner, one clothed in a finely made suit. Before Nathanael has much of a chance to look around the back room of the suit makers, his arm is gripped strongly, and he is pulled to stand on a small raised podium.

"Stand straight!" Mr Lumiere barks.

Nathanael instantly straightens his spine, his chest puffing out a little. In the corner of his eye, he sees Lila biting back a laugh.

Mr Lumiere slowly walks around him, a studious gaze as he places his fingers against his chin. Nathanael gulps feeling like a piece of prey. Finally, Mr Lumiere stops his circling and stands in front of Nathanael. His loud sigh fills the room.

Lila's melodic laugh follows soon after "You can't possibly think he's that bad, can you"

Mr Lumiere glances at her "If your father was still around, he would have got you a better pet"

Nathanael glowers down at the man. He opens his mouth to argue but Lila gives him a pointed look and so he reluctantly shuts it.

"He's not a pet…and with a new suit made by the best suit-maker in New York I'm sure he'll smarten right up," Lila says. She sits down on a high stool near a small desk in the corner of the room. "Come on, Mr Lumiere, if anyone can do it, it's you"

Mr Lumiere pouts pretending to mull it over. Lila grins knowing she had got him wrapped around her finger. Nathanael glances between the two in confusion.

Mr Lumiere nods "Very well but remember" he points at Lila "I only do this because you are like a granddaughter to me"

Lila smirks "You can't be that old, you don't look a day over thirty"

"Stop with the flattery, you think I don't know your game, you're as sly as your Mother" Mr Lumiere scolds.

"Aw, so you won't do the suit half price for your favourite adopted granddaughter?" Lila pouts.

Nathanael rolls his eyes at her theatrics.

"No!" Mr Lumiere says, already walking to the back of the room and opening the top drawer of his cabinet. He took out a roll of measuring tape "Now let's get to work" he quickly heads back to Nathanael and holds the measuring tape out.

Nathanael stares at him unsure what to do. Then jumps as the man snaps at him. "Hold your arms out!"

"R-Right!" he holds both arms out, like a scarecrow. Mr Lumiere places his measure along Nathanael's left arm. He takes a black marker from his top pocket and marks down the measurement on the tape. He does the same with the right arm. Then he quickly measures his waist and legs.

He looks closely at his markings then looks at Nathanael with a frown "You're quite short for a young man"

Nathanael's forehead creases "I can't help that!"

Mr Lumiere shakes his head ignoring Nathanael. He looks to Lila "I will need to make this suit from scratch with his unusual height, it should be done by tomorrow night"

Lila nods standing up "That's fine"

"Is there any particular material or colour you wish to choose from?" Mr Lumiere asks, rushing to the desk and picking up a book which he flips open to display various materials in a range of colours to Lila.

"Um, isn't this suit for me?" Nathanael asks, stepping down from the small podium.

"I'm the one buying it" Lila deadpans not even glancing up as she flips through materials.

Nathanael grumbles "rude" and folds his arms.

"That one" Lila points at a material. Nathanael tries to see what she picked but Mr Lumiere blocks his view taking back the book "Excellent choice, you obviously inherited your father's good taste"

Lila smiles "I inherited a lot of things from my father" then she looks to Nathanael "Oh yes, a tie, you need a good tie" she walks across the room and pushes the red curtain back "Come on!" she urges Nathanael. She heads out, he quickly rushes to catch up.

He follows her to the back wall of the shop where some ties are displayed on a shelf. Nathanael watches as Lila runs a finger along the rows, brows furrowed in concentration.

"Can I not choose the tie at least?" Nathanael says.

"No offence but I don't trust you to choose anything" Lila quips back.

He frowns "Offence taken"

Lila side-eyes him as her usual smirk plays on her lips "Too bad, I don't really care" her finger stops on a teal coloured tie. "Here we go!" she takes it and holds it out to Nathanael "Go on"

"Seriously teal?" his nose wrinkles.

"What's wrong with it?" Lila frowns "It's a good colour, it matches your eyes!"

"Oh, how romantic!" Nathanael teases.

Lila's eyes roll "Oh do shut up and put it on!"

Still chuckling Nathanael reaches out taking the tie from her hand, he places it around his shirt collar. His brows furrow and his tongue stick's out a little as he tries to tie it properly.

"Do you need me to do that too?" Lila asks.

"No!" he turns his back to her, finally getting the tying right. "There, see I  _ **Can**_ do it!" he grins proudly, turning back around.

Lila does not match his enthusiasm as she glowers at the tie like it had just insulted her "Let me fix that" Lila tutted.

"No-" Nathanael tries to turn away, but Lila is having none of it. "Stop being awkward!" she tries to come around his side but he turns again. "Just leave it!" he whines. Lila grabs his shoulder trying to push him around. He pushes her off.

Mr Lumiere's cough cuts their fight short. They looked at him with wide eyes. "If you two kids are done playing, I would like to discuss the cost with Miss Rossi"

Lila blushes a little, and composes herself, pushing some of her brown curled hair back over her shoulder. She walks over to Mr Lumiere "Of course"

Nathanael can't help but smirk at seeing the  _great_  Lila Rossi embarrassed for once. "Don't forget we're buying the tie" he shouts after, not able to bite back his smirk.

Lila makes no reply as she enters the back room with Mr Lumiere. Nathanael decides to wait out in the main shop browsing the suits that are hanging up or displayed on mannequins. Finally after what felt like hours but could have only been a few minutes at most Lila returns, the red curtain being pushed out her road.

"You ready to go?" she asks Nathanael.

Nathanael nods "Yeah but um" he looks down at the tie still badly tied around his neck "What about the tie"

"You can wear it out" she replies.

"Oh" his cheeks colour "Do you want to fix it"

Lila's eyebrow raises "I thought it was already perfect"

"It's alright but I just thought-" he blushes "Fine if you don't want to-" he folds his arms glancing away.

"Stop being an idiot" Lila chuckles. Her heels tap on the wooden floor as she approaches. Nathanael looks up as Lila unties the mess he had tied it in. This close he can see the little lines appear on her forehead as she concentrates, lips pouting and nose screwing up a little. She ties it the right way much quicker than he could of. Then their eyes lock as she looks back up, Nathanael feels his cheeks heat up, but he has no idea why.

Lila smooths down his shirt "There we go, you're almost perfect now" she smiles. Nathanael gulps trying to find his voice "R-Right, thanks" he ducks his head.

Lila steps away "We better go now before we end up being late"

"Late?" Nathanael repeats.

"You know for your meeting" Lila hints.

Nathanael frowns not understanding then it dawns on him and his face lights up in realization "Oh right, yes, the meeting" he heads for the door opening it and making the bell jingle. Lila goes to follow him.

"Lila" Mr Lumiere grabs her wrist before she leaves. She looks over her shoulder in confusion.

"Is something wrong?" she asks.

Mr Lumiere frowns as he glances after Nathanael who had left the shop. "Be careful okay, I don't want to see you getting hurt by a boy like him"

Lila's eyebrows raised "Um, I can see you mean well, but I can assure you Nathanael should be more scared of getting hurt by me than I should of him" she smiles "Goodbye, for now, Mr Lumiere"

He nods, letting go of her wrist and watching her walk off the shop bell jingling as the door closed. "That girl…she thinks she's untouchable, but she has no idea how much her father protected her from the world" he shakes his head and returns to the back of his shop.

She gets into the car beside Nathanael. "What kept you?" he asks.

"Oh, Mr Lumiere just needed a question answered but everything is sorted" she smiles then nods at the driver to go.

The car pulls out and they head onwards on their journey. Nathanael glances out the window at the passing blur of New York. "Lila are you sure about this?"

"Oh, I'm never sure about anything but what are you talking about exactly?" she tilts her head.

He removes his gaze from the window, focusing on her "Meeting up with Tony's goons, I mean what if it gets dangerous? it's only us two, I'll feel guilty if you get hurt because of me"

Lila smiles "That's sweet but you needn't worry I can handle myself, and we won't be alone, I've got a good team too, remember" she winks just as the car stops by a sidewalk. The front door to the passenger seat opens and woman with a bob haircut and a smooth fitting suit gets in slamming the door behind her.

"Kagami, I trust you delivered the message" Lila smiles.

"The message was very clear" Kagami replies.

"Luka and Alix?" Lila asks.

"They was a change around, Kim and Max are in position now while Luka and Alix have gone to do a check up on another problem"

"Okay, as long as there are two on standby" Lila looks to Nathanael "Now you ready?"

Nathanael shakily nods "I think so"

"Good, you'll go out first get them talking then if we run into problems, which we will do, I'll come out!" Lila grins.

Nathanael frowns at how excited she is about what is going to happen. Before Nathanael knows it, they are pulling into the empty area where the meeting was planned.

A busted old car already sits waiting. Two men step out as the Rossi vehicle pulls up. Nathanael recognises them as the ones who always showed up at his doorstep.

"It's show time" Lila smirks.


	3. The clock keeps ticking

Nathanael looks at Lila with a raised eyebrow “You’re far too excited for this” he hisses.

Lila laughs “And you’re too nervous, there’s no need to be” she leans forwards “Kagami, be a dear and hand me my gun”

Kagami glances over her shoulder at the smirking Lila. She reaches towards the glove pocket and opens it. Nathanael spots a black pistol which Kagami gently picks up then holds over her shoulder to Lila.

“Why do you want a gun, we can’t kill anybody!” Nathanael exclaims “They could do the same to my mum then!”

Lila sighs “I’m not going to kill them, it’s just to threaten them but they don’t need to know that” she looks at Nathanael with narrowed eyes “Tell me, Mr Kurtzberg, have you ever used a gun before?”

Nathanael pauses “Uh” his eyes widen, and he avoids direct eye contact as he shakes his head “…No, of course not”

“Right, then shut up and let the professionals do their jobs” Lila responds. She prods him “Now get out there and get them talking”

Nathanael gulps “Right” he opens the car door and steps out.

“Ah, Nathanael it is you” the man with the scar across his nose grins “Me and my mate here were just wondering how a bloke like yourself got such a nice car like that, must have cost more than a pretty penny” he flicks his knife open and closed “Don’t tell me you’ve been holding out on us, Kurtzberg”

“Nah, Marco he probably stole it” his mate replies.

“We didn’t come here to talk about a car” Nathanael hisses out.

“Yes, the money, where is it, Kurtzberg, Tony’s been patient enough”

Nathanael braces himself “I ain’t got it”

Marco and his mate look at each other with matching grins. “Ah, I was hoping you would say that means me and my friend here get to have a bit of fun” he steps forward menacingly but is stilled by Lila’s voice.

“I wouldn’t be so sure of that” she steps out of the car, flicking her hair over her shoulder she approaches them.

Marco raised an eyebrow “And who might you be?”

“I don’t see why that matters” Lila smiles

Marco frowns “Fine then what’s a pretty girl like you doing hanging out with this dumbbell?” Marco nods at Nathanael, still eyeing up Lila.

“Oh, I’m much more than a pretty girl you see” Lila responds.

Marco raises an eyebrow “I hope that’s not just talk” a grin appears on his face.

Lila steps closer, looking up at him “Oh it isn’t” her voice purrs back “But if you don’t believe me why don’t you test me” she smiles sweetly.

Nathanael frowns wondering what her game is.

Quick as a flash she knees him in the groin, he groans and the knife in his hand clatters to the ground as he bends clutching his stomach this allows Lila to grab him around the neck and point the muzzle of her gun into the side of his head.

His mate steps forward to attack but Max and Kim appear out of opposite sides of the shadow’s guns pointed straight at him. “One more move from you and I won’t hesitate” Kim warns.  His mate freezes but looks around his jaw clenched, and fists tightened.

“Don’t underestimate me just because I’m female” she hisses in Marco’s ear. “Now if you want to walk out of here with all your limbs attached, you’ll be a good boy and deliver a message for me”

Marco nods, eyes wide and filled with shock.

“Good, now tell Tony, the head of the Rossi clan wants him to meet them here tonight, let’s say nine, with Mr Kurtzberg’s mother with him, then and only then will we even consider talking business with a bunch of rats like you, got it?”

Marco nods and Lila tightens her hold “I said, got it!”

“Y-Yes!” Marco chokes out.

Lila smiles “Good, now I’m going to let you go but try any funny business and my men won’t mind killing you”

“Right” Marco grits out.

Nathanael watches with wide eyes as Lila lets Marco free and he scrambles back to the car his mate quickly follows.

“Bye, Bye” Lila chuckles as she waves her hand clutching the gun.

Tony’s goons clamber into their car and reverse out and speed away quicker than Nathanael had ever seen them leave before.

Lila turns and looks at Nathanael with a grin “Now do you have any complaints about how I handled that?”

“Seeing as your holding a gun I’d rather not get on your bad side” Nathanael retorts.

“Smart, as well as handsome” Lila, smirks “You’re ticking all my boxes, Kurtzberg”

Nathanael rolls his eyes at her shameless flirting but can’t help the blush that warms his cheeks. Lila laughs.

* * *

Nathanael stares out the car window as buildings blur pass with a furrowed brow. His mind elsewhere. He fidgeted in his seat and constantly clasped and unclasped his hands.

“You’re practically audible, my dear” Lila remarks, keeping her focus out her own window.

Nathanael glances at her with wide eyes “Sorry, what?”

She looks at him with a smile “Stop worrying, if anything it just sets me on edge”

“…Sorry” he ducked his head, his fringe shielding his expression from view. Still, he continued to fidget with his hands.

Lila sighs “Nathanael, your mother will be fine”

“How can you know that?” he snapped.

“I can’t, that’s true but try to look at the positives you’re one step closer to seeing her again”

He sighs “Is that what you do, Miss Rossi?”

She gives a rueful smile “I would if I could” she turns her head, long strands of hair falling over her shoulders.

Nathanael raises an eyebrow but reckons she didn’t want to discuss her life with him. He chews on his bottom lip and thinks of a new topic of discussion.

“So…” he starts, she glances at him. “How will you get away with not handing over any money? To Tony I mean”

She gave a half shrug “I’ll decide when I get to that point”

He raises an eyebrow “You mean you don’t have a plan”

“Oh, I always have a plan, Mr Kurtzberg” she taps him on the nose, he blinks. She looks back out the window with a smirk “Don’t you worry your pretty little head about that”

He pouts at being teased and resumes his absentminded staring at the passing cars and buildings.

* * *

 

As they arrive back at the Rossi house, Nathanael steps out of the car attention focused again on the fox statues. He itched to draw them.

He is broken out of his thoughts as Lila snaps her fingers in front of his face. He stumbles back in surprise.

“Nathanael!” she frowns “Are you even listening?”

He blinks and then slumped his shoulders as he looked to the ground “Sorry No”

She sighs but seems amused more than annoyed as she shakes her head. “Is this you still worrying about your mother, I understand why but they shouldn’t be too stupid as to hurt their only bargaining chip”

“No, it wasn’t about my mum, but you’re right, thanks” he smiles.

Lila approaches the steps with Nathanael a step behind “Oh” she glances over her shoulder at him “Then what was so distracting that it outshined even me” she smirks.

Nathanael ignores her teasing to stop beside one of the stone kitsunes “It was these actually”

Lila stops at the top of the steps and turns around with a fond smile “Yes, I can see why I’ve always loved them too even as a child, I would spend many hours playing around them imagining they were actually alive”

A teasing grin appears on Nathanael’s face “Really? I thought you would have been too busy terrorising the local neighbourhood as a child”

Lila laughs, the corners of her eyes crinkled “Oh, I had plenty of time to do that as well, Picasso” she turns and opens the door heading inside with Nathanael quickly following.

Kagami, already inside, approaches the two of them with a grim expression carrying a black file.

“Lila” she starts but is interrupted as Nathanael says

“You wouldn’t mind if I were to sketch them, would you?” he asks.

“Sketch what?” Lila looks at him with a furrowed brow.

“The uh, statues…” he rubs the back of his neck.

Lila blinks “Uh, no, course not”

He grins “Thank you, I’ll go do it now!” he turns and rushes from the foyer up the stairs to grab his art supplies.

Kagami glances at Lila who shrugs “What, it’ll keep him from pacing the halls until nine”

She nods “Right, of course” she hands over the file. “This is all the information I could find, I’m sorry it is not much”

Lila flicks it open and sighs “No need to apologise, if you can’t find any more, I’m sure no one could”

Kagami bows her head “May I take my leave now?”

“Of course, Kagami” Lila smiles “Have a nice time, whatever it is your up to”

Kagami’s eyes dart away from Lila’s and she shifts on her feet “It’s uh, a family situation”

Raising an eyebrow, Lila hums “Good luck then”

 Kagami nods “Thank you” she turns and quickly heads towards the door. Lila returns her attention to the file and heads up the stairs.

* * *

 

Nathanael settles on the bottom steps sitting slanted to see the stone kitsune. He flicks open his sketchbook and begins to sketch. His full concentration on getting every stroke perfect.

The sun is just beginning to set when he is shocked from his concentration. “Aren’t you cold?”

He looks behind to see Lila leaning against the doorframe. Then he notices the sky cast in golden shades of the sunset.

“Uh, no, too busy concentrating” he replies.

“I can see that, I thought you had run off you’ve been out here that long” she stands up straight “You’ve finished by now, right?”

He glances down at the sketches and nods “Yeah, they’re the best I can get them”

She smiles and approaches “Can I see?”

He flushes pink and holds the sketchbook to his chest “Well uh…” seeing Lila’s expectant green eyes focused on him he sighs and shakily hands over the sketchbook.

She grins and takes it and then pauses as her gaze falls on the page full of sketches. Nathanael pulls on his sleeve and bites his bottom lip. “They’re only sketches so they aren’t the best…” he trails off as Lila looks up wide-eyed.

“If you think these sketches are bad then your real art must be better than masterpieces!”

“W-what?” he blinks.

She smiles at him “Nathanael, to be honest, these are probably some of the best drawings I’ve ever seen”

His eye’s widened again and as expected, his face heated up. He bowed his head, wanting to hide his expression for some reason but Lila wouldn’t look away. “Thank you but you don’t have to lie to me. I can take criticism.”

“I assure you I’m not lying,” Lila says “In fact, I’ve just had a great idea, would you mind terribly if I were to get these sketches framed?”

“Framed?”

Lila nods looking back down at them “To put in the office, they’d look wonderful”

“I-I-uhhh-“

She batted her lashes.

He cleared his throat.

“Well, when you put it like that…H-how can I say no?”

Lila smiles “Thank you” she hands back his sketchbook “I’ll let you know when I need it” she turns and walks back inside the house “Now c’mon we have work to do”

* * *

“So, what’s this work we have to do?” Nathanael asks as Lila sits back in the chair behind her desk.

“Patience Mr Kurtzberg” Lila replies, setting a pen to the side.

He raises an eyebrow “I don’t really have the time to be patient”

A knock sounded on the door stilling the conversation as their eyes shifted to it.

“Come in!” Lila calls out.

The door creaks open and a boy with dark hair peeks in.

“Oh Luka, perfect timing, I was just about to send for you” Lila smiles, pushing her chair back and standing up.

Luka’s eyes widen “I hope it’s not because I annoyed you”

“No, you needn’t worry” Lila chuckles “I wanted to introduce you to Nathanael” she gestures towards him “I reckon you two will be working together soon”

Luka nods his head “Alright” he holds out a hand towards Nathanael “Pleased to meet you”

Nathanael takes Luka offered hand to shake “Likewise”

“Now that is all out of the way, was there something the matter?” She questions Luka with wide eyes.

“Ah, yes, that Tony fella sent one of his idiots with a message” Luka folds his arms “Apparently tonight don’t work for him says he could consider tomorrow night instead”

Lila takes a breath and walks around behind her desk again “He really thinks he is in a position to order me around” she turns around with narrowed eyes. Nathanael watches with wide eyes to hear what she says next.

“Fine, let him play his little game, he may as well have one more night of life I ain’t that cruel” she smirks.

Nathanael frowns “What” he exclaims.

Luka blinks in shock to hear Nathanael speak to Lila in such a tone, he glances between as Lila turns to the redhead with a raised eyebrow.

“Problem, Mr Kurtzberg?”

“Yes!” he moves closer to her “He has my mother and you’re just going to let her stay god knows where for another night?”

Her brows snapped together “I think you’re forgetting yourself Mr Kurtzberg” she hisses down at him “No one speaks like that to me and gets away with it but because you're new I’ll give you a chance to apologise”

Nathanael scoffs “I’m not one of your lackeys and I sure won’t be apologising” he turns on his heel and storms out of the office.

A silence descends upon the office, Luka sways on his feet and bites on his lip. He glances at Lila who stares towards the door with a shocked expression and did he detect a bit of awe. He shakes his head slightly, naw, the Vixen didn’t like it when people stood up to her.

He gives a small cough and Lila focuses on him. “Well, he certainly has a personality to match his hair colour”

“Yeah, he certainly does”

Luka swore he saw the hint of a smile on Lila’s face before she turned her back on him to stare out the arched window.

“That will be all, Luka, Thank you”

Taking his cue to leave he hurries from the room.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this far! Don't forget to leave a comment, your reviews help me to make my stories better :D

**Author's Note:**

> You probably noticed that I'm using slang from the century that this is set in and of course you probably have no idea what it means so here's a guide to help you if you want to know what the words mean:
> 
> http://www.dieselpunks.org/profiles/blogs/a-flapper-to-english
> 
> but if you don't want to I'll just let you know an Airedale means a homely man in 1920's slang. I haven't fully written the next chapters but because I just how love how weird the words are I probably will be using a lot of 1920's slang in the next chapters through-out.


End file.
